DAYS
by extremeracer19
Summary: After saying goodbye to their son for good, Eureka and Renton have now come back to their own world. But Renton is now more guilt ridden realizing the suffering of his wife and son. What will happen to Renton when the truth of his daughters death unfolds? Will Eureka be able to help him?[Post Astral Ocean] [One-shot]


**Hey Guys!**

**If you don't know me then let me introduce you. I am extremeracer19 and I write InuYasha fanfictions over here. Just recently I watched Palms of Planets: Eureka 7 and Eureka 7: AO. After quite some time I finally thought of taking a step beyond InuYasha and I thought Eureka 7 would be the perfect one after this idea bombarded my head.**

**Before we begin, I would like to tell you that I wrote this one-shot with much understanding I had of this series as possible and is based on the hanging questions that I was asking when I watched AO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Studio BONES, Kadokawa Shoten, Bandai Visual or FUNIMATION.**

* * *

_November 9__th__ 12018_

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though you are an audio diary, I am still calling you diary. This is probably the first time I am ever recording something so I may be a little sloppy about it. But I just wanted a few things off my chest because it has been bugging me very badly. I am doing this now because back then, I had no chance. I was just too busy with everything that happened. Plus, I did not care to ever do this. But with everything that happened in the past couple of days or even years… Sigh! Dammit I am even confused now._

_How long has it been? 7 hours? 24 months? 12000 years? Sigh! I still can't believe whatever happened yesterday, actually happened years ago._

_Almost 28 years of my life has passed away. It's so strange that I'm aging fast. But that is the law of nature. I thought at the beginning, that everything would be all right. The day I saved Eureka from herself, the day all the Corolians left the earth, the day I departed myself away from the Gekkostate, the day Eureka and I fell down to the earth it has been awfully long time since then. At the time, I was still young and the only thing driving me forward was Eureka. As long as I had her, I would always face whatever problems life would throw at me. But when life throws so much at you … even this strong willful heart can shatter to pieces. I knew life was hard, but I never thought that it would be this painful._

_It has been 7 hours since we came back and Eureka is sleeping right now. I thought it would best for her to do that because after all, she has been through so much. She did tell me to get some rest, but I really couldn't sleep. That's also why I wanted to say things to you. So what happened hours ago? Eureka and I, we came back from the past. Yeah! I know you must be laughing at the thought even though you actually can. However, I think you can't anymore but yes and not only that, I saw my son. That's right, my son. After jumping through dimensions and several time spans, I was finally able to find her. However, I did not expect to see him. I cannot believe it has theoretically only been around two years ever since I sent Eureka back in time. We were being attacked by the Secrets and in amidst the chaos, I actually sent her all alone with Ao growing inside her._

_It's hard for me to say it, but I spent that entire time destroying Scubs and fighting the Secrets. Eureka on the other hand, had to live in a world that was completely unknown to her. She gave birth to Ao over there and raised him until she was taken away._

_Damn! I sent Eureka back in time and she had to give birth to Ao without me. I… I just can't imagine how hard it must have been on her. I sent her on a completely alien world to give birth to a child that is not even a human. She went through the most critical phase of her pregnancy, and I wasn't there for her? Yes, she went through all that and I wasn't there for her. All I did was just focus on getting my rage out on the Scubs. But at the time, I didn't stop for a moment and ask myself this. 'Why I did it?' Why did I send her back in time all alone and why did I not feel a hint of regret at the time? Was I blinded by anger that much?_

_All that time, I was just destroying everything instead of rebuilding. I destroyed everything, laid waste to everything that I had fought to protect once just because I couldn't control my rage. _

_Now that everything is over, for this past seven hours I have been asking myself a question. Was making Eureka go through all that, even worth it? It's just like in those war dramas I read. The father never appears when his son is about to be born and the mother is all alone. Just like that, I wasn't there for her and Ao. But why didn't I think this before? Is it probably because… I arrived at Ao's…_

_Sigh! Ao…, that's his name. I wonder… how Eureka came up with that name without me. But was it even her? Gah! I'm just sounding more selfish now. But I can't deny it. I wanted to give him a name. That is what fathers are supposed to do. I couldn't do that to our daughter and I couldn't do that to our son as well. I allowed somebody else to give him a name. The only thing as a father I could give him was my old Ref board and that's it._

_But now I come to think about it, I now remember something. Wasn't I Renton Thurston, was chosen to protect the Coralians? Didn't Nirvash tell me to be with Eureka and form a bridge between humans and Coralians? Then why did fate led me to make such a horrible decision?_

_My role was supposed to be protecting the Coralians and not destroying them. My son made me realize that. He told me erasing something wrong, doesn't make everything right. I came to realize, he couldn't be more wrong than that._

_But if that was supposed to be my role, then why did they kill my daughter? I did everything that was in my power to protect them. After everything I did for them, can't I have one family I could live for? However, I am still glad that Eureka is still with me._

_I can still remember, that day. I can still remember that day when I saw Eureka gleam with joy when she told me that she was carrying a child, our child. She just came running to me, and she just jumped towards me as she hugged me that day. Her smile that day was just so beautiful. She was just happy, I was so happy. We went out to the open that night. I was holding her hand, and we were looking at the stars. I can remember Eureka telling me that it had been an awfully long time since Misha once told her that she could bear children when Talho was carrying Holland's kid. She didn't know at the time about human anatomy and never understood anything about them. She told me how she felt strange but at the same time fascinated and curious about how humans could actually grow a life inside of them._

_I can still remember when I saw the first bump of my daughter in her stomach and she told me that it felt so different to actually have a life within you. Giving me that same beautiful smile, she then held my hand and put it over the bump and she told me, 'Feel your daughter, Renton.' I… I couldn't believe at that time. Her smile and everything, it was just perfect._

_I can still remember the day when I opened the door and on the bed Eureka was holding a new life that we brought to this world. Her pale look and her exhausted smile with the beautiful sleeping face that was right in front of me. She then told me to hold our daughter and held me the girl. I just couldn't believe that it was finally happening. I was holding my daughter, our daughter. I was just surprised that I turned into a father from a sore loser. Unfortunately, I would never be able to believe what would happen after that._

_I can still remember that day three months later. I opened my door and I heard a terrible scream from Eureka. I ran inside hoping for the best but what I got, was the worst. I just sat there standing, looking at my wife clutching our daughter. I couldn't believe that my daughter that I was so much rejoicing three months earlier had left us. Her body was all turned to nothing more than a hard mass. I just couldn't hold myself at that moment. So I ran forward and held my wife and my daughter whom I never even got to give her a name. I cried badly that day and I had to see Eureka's face. She was crying, I was crying, both of us were crying because we were never prepared for it. Gah! When did I become so poetic?_

_We then realized the doctors warnings and how told us that trapars could actually kill our daughters. But we didn't listen to them. We just wanted to believe that our daughter could live. But faint hope never works, does it?_

_That night we buried our daughter. For a part of me, I just wanted to keep her somewhere safe. I wanted to treasure her because she was my daughter. But I couldn't do that. We needed to let her go. It was hard for both of us and my hands were just aching. I couldn't carry the shovel at the time let alone dig a hole and bury her under that mud. But we had to. Even after burying her, we couldn't go home. We just sat there for the whole night. It was cold and the snow was falling from the sky. But we didn't care all that. All we cared at that moment was that our daughter was feeling cold and we were just there hoping to keep her warm._

_Eureka was not the same after that. She rarely smiled and she mostly spent her time looking at the sky. She was just traumatized by everything that happened. I didn't like this at all. I missed her smile. The beautiful smile that always melted my heart, I missed that. She only gave me a small smile but other than that she just stood stoic._

_After that I couldn't think straight. I began destroying Coralians like they were my sworn enemy. After all, they were the reasons why my daughter died in the first place. Even Eureka didn't disagree. She helped me destroy the Corolians. But I could tell. She didn't want to kill them. She could hear their pain but her rage was equally high. She too was angry that they were the reasons why our daughter died._

_And then after a couple of years, Eureka was pregnant again. This time there was no happiness. There was no joy in Eureka's face. All I could see was that sad look of worry she began looked like as if she was expecting this to happen. I too was worried because things weren't the same as before. We knew then that our children could die in the trapar concentrated areas. Yet, we had another one coming._

_But, then the Secret's came and I had to send Eureka to the past hoping to keep her and Ao safe. I could hear her yells. She was calling me. She was feeling helpless. But that was the only thing I could do. I had to keep the Secrets away from her. However, I may have even sent her away because she was more likely hesitating to destroy all Corolians._

_All the time I had just been running away. Running away from the fact that the Scubs were the reason why my daughter died. I had just been running away. I began destroying them but Ao, he stood up to protect them. I was blinded by my sorrow so much that I forgot that I never realized that I was laying waste to every hard work that I did. I was destroying the very thing that I was supposed to protect. Heh! I never realized how pathetic I have become._

_I now remember that Holland was also running away from the truth. Don't run away from the truth. Talho always used to say that. But in the reality, she was running away from herself. That's why she changed herself later on because she was running away from some truth as much as Holland was. Looks like I made a lot of mistakes in my life as an adult. Just like how everyone in Gekko made huge mistakes as an adult._

_Damn! Now that I have mentioned him, I realized one thing. I haven't seen Holland, Talho, Matthew, Stoner or anybody from the Gekko in years. After I rescued Eureka, I left Gekkostate and never went back. The only time I've heard of him so far is after the Gekkostate was rumored to be disbanded and is now the editor-in-chief of __**ray-out**__. Yes, in the time I was so much lost in my despair, Holland found his life. He probably even has a son or even a daughter who has grown old by now. Sigh! And I all heard it when I stole the Gekko from that guy who was daring to auction it off. That was the time when I heard that the members of Gekko parted ways and began living their life. I even heard that Holland would travel to places selling Ref boards on some van that he owned just to promote __**ray-out**__. Some magazine huh! The magazine that started as Hollands way of telling the truth about Corolians, now it has become cult-popular among teenagers and youths these days. That old man. I don't know why did he chose Belforest but he is now living over there._

_So now I may just have wasted all of his hard work. Not only his, but my father and my sisters as well. All that research and hope they all kept just seeing me crush it all. I have become pathetic at every field of the word family. I failed as a son, as a little brother, as a husband and as a father._

_Belforest Sigh! that old city. I haven't been there in ages. The last time went there was after everything ended and I just went there to fulfill my promise to grandpa Axel Thruston. I just went back because I remember grandpa writing in a letter to me once. He told me to come back soon and that I should also bring Eureka with me. Haha! I was really really red when I read that and I couldn't believe at that time that Eureka would now be my wife. But who knows the future, right?_

_After all, time is nothing but an infinite set of consequences that is connected to one action. They used to say that nothing is written. You write your own future. Heh! I wish I could believe that. The future is written. There are many futures written but which path you take is up to you. One action branches into countless consequences and possibilities which lead to new actions. One small thing can change the whole future you live in. Same thing my son did. But what he did was not anything small. After all he erased the Secret's from this world and himself as well. Perhaps now nobody remembers him in the world he lives. But I can't forget him. I will never be able to forget him. After all he is my son. He may have erased his existence but not his memory. _

_The first time I saw Ao, I was completely confused. She had her eyes and he was sitting in the Nirvash.I had doubts but they were all gone when I heard the word Eureka and mom. It was him all right and just like how I was angry at my father, he was angry at me too and coincidentally for the same reason as well._

_I always hated my father for always leaving me all alone. I can remember his face when he said that he wanted to punch me in the face. Maybe, grandpa was right about those who dream being foolish._

_The last time I saw Ao, he was crying. But at the same time, he was smiling. I remember Eureka asking me why I was crying in front of our son. She wanted me to smile in front of him. But I couldn't. Just within a fraction of moment of my life, I saw my son and I had to say goodbye to him for good. I didn't even see him grow yet I already saw him all grown up. Taking responsibilities but at the same time, being an idiot just like how I was once. I can always say this as his father that he made me proud. Well, wherever he is now I am glad that he is alive. I cannot believe that Eureka raised him well. She has been a great mother to Ao even though she wasn't always there for him. But at least she was there. Unlike me who was never there._

_I… I… I just give up. I don't know what to do now. I made an IFO, I travelled back through time but now what? Sigh!_

_But why wouldn't she be a good mother? After all she did look after Maeter, Linck and Maurice, the three children she found at the Ciudades del Cielo. The place that was once called the gateway to the Promised Land which later on turned out to be earth and a place that was known for the culture of Vodorac. Even though Eureka killed their real parents, she looked after her kids so well that they became very protective of her. They treated her like their real mother and they always went against me._

_But damn, we haven't seen them in years as well. In fact, we haven't really gone to Belforest ever again. The last time I remember, I was 16 when I returned. They may have grown up by now and Maurice may have even gotten married. I just hope they are still there. I hope they aren't as angry as they once were for taking away their mother and won't try to punch me for leaving them behind. I didn't even go back when grandpa passed away. In fact I don't even know when he passed away. Just, I know that he passed away. _

_Sigh!_

_After all that has happened so far, I don't think I will be able to continue fighting anymore. I don't want to keep on running away from the truth anymore. I just want to let it go because I am now sure that I will never meet Ao ever again and I don't Eureka to fight anymore. She has been through much more than me. All I ever did was just push her through time. As a husband, I can at least do that much. I think I need to talk to Eureka about all this. Maybe I should really go back to Belforest for good. Yes, I think that's the best option I have got left._

_Sigh! God I never thought I had so much stuff to say in just one night's time. I know you can't respond to me but you're the only one I can talk to at the moment. But at least, thank you for listening to me. I think I should go now, so take care._

* * *

The room was all dark and there was nothing more than the moonlight shining inside the room. In one of the corner, Renton was sitting on a chair holding his audio recorder while he rested his head on the fists that was holding the recorder. He had just finished recording everything he wanted to say. Just like he said, Eureka was sleeping on another room. She told him to get some rest and he said okay. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't sleep because he his heart was now feeling with regret of not being there for his son when he needed him the most and for sending his wife through everything without thinking straight.

After several moments of standing still, he then moved his hands and settled the audio recorder down onto the table. He then laid his head over the desk hoping to get some rest. However at that moment, his hands felt something. It was a book.

Renton pulled his head up to look at the book that was on his hands. However, he couldn't believe at what he saw. He never even realized that he had it for such a long time. With a small smile on his face, he picked up the very last issue of ray-out while he was still a member of the Gekkostate. The one with Eureka and Renton looking at the sky while surfing together on the ref board that Talho allowed him to use.

"It has been an awfully long time hasn't it Eureka?" He asked.

"Yes, Renton. It has." He heard a voice.

Renton who was caught off guard, immediately turned around in panic. That was Eureka's voice. He thought she was asleep but he may have just been wrong. But to be honest, he was wrong again.

With his eyes wide with shock, the person standing right in front of him was Eureka. But she was all glowing.

"But how? I thought you were sleeping." Renton said as he looked around in confusion.

"I am still with you Renton. I am just the Eureka who was never rescued from the time void I trapped myself in." The glowing Eureka said.

"But Ao rescued you. So how come…" Renton said.

"Like you said to your diary Renton,time is nothing but an infinite set of consequences that is connected to one action. All of the future paths are written. But it is up to you to choose the path. Once you choose a path, there will be no turning back. Even though Ao rescued my other self before I even made the choice to transfer the quartz, it cannot change my future because I already made that choice. You choose the path of the future, but you can never go back and fix your past. This is a separate timeline that is not connected to this world, but is connected to a living beings life. What happened in the past and what you do in the present ultimately decides your future. So in the end, Ao was just too late to rescue me. So I am stuck in this void." Eureka said.

"I am still confused Eureka. Are you trying to say that there are countless versions of us who have made different choices and ended up with different consequences?" Renton asked.

"Yes Renton. Even Ao erasing himself from the world was all written to be. And like you said, he has to now face a new set of consequences because of his choice." Eureka said.

"How can you be sure Eureka?" Renton asked.

"That's because where I am stuck now, you can see all of the futures of your other selves. I saw one future where my other-self gave up her memories in order to satisfy the Corolians and you were left all alone. And there is a future of our other selves, Renton. The one where you were playing football with Ao and our daughter coming back home from school and I was looking at all of you from our doorsteps." Eureka said.

"Our daughter, but how? I thought our kids would never be able to survive in the trapar concentrated area." Renton asked.

"Our daughter, she could have survived and Ao would have been able to live with us. But it was a mistake on our part." Eureka said.

"Our… mistake?" Renton asked with great difficulty.

"Yes, our mistake. It's because of our curiosity that killed our daughter." Eureka said.

"Tell me, how did our daughter die?" Renton asked.

Eureka could now clearly see that Renton was in pain. She could see him dropping tears. She badly wanted to help him. But she couldn't do anything. After all, she was just a hologram.

She just sent her hand forward and rested her hands on Renton's cheeks. Renton raised his head looking at her with his broken heart. He couldn't feel her hands and she couldn't make him feel her hands.

"Renton, I know you want to know the truth and I know the truth. But this is something, I am leaving for you to discover." Eureka said. "Looks like this is it. I need to go Renton."

"Eureka, I'm sorry that you had to go through all this. I am sorry that you are stuck in that void." Renton said.

"No Renton. I not stuck in this void. I am right with you." Eureka said with a deep smile.

Renton gasped at the thought. That was one smile he hadn't seen from Eureka in years.

"Wait, Eureka how come you are so strong?" Renton asked

But before Eureka could say anything, she faded away. Renton just stood there, looking at Eureka fade away into air.

Renton fell down to his knees and grabbed his hand with his lower arm covering his face as he began crying. He just couldn't handle the pain. All that time he had been destroying the Corolians for nothing. He could not believe it was his own mistake. He made a mistake that took his own daughter's life and erased his son's very existence. He killed his own daughter and he made his son irrelevant to this world. He was at fault of everything.

Just as the door opened and Eureka was about to enter, Renton threw his head up and looking at the sky, he cried the loudest he could.

"RENTON!" Eureka cried in worry.

She then ran towards Renton. She didn't care anything. Her husband was crying. He was in pain. She could clearly see that. In fact, she heard everything. She was right outside the door and heard everything that was happening. From Renton talking to his audio diary to his conversation with ethereal Eureka, she heard it all.

Eureka immediately hugged her husband hoping to calm him down. She patted her head in order to comfort him. As a wife, she had to comfort her husband.

"It's okay Renton. It's okay." She said patting the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Eureka. I'M SORRY. I made you go through all that. It was my fault that we are separated from our children. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY." Renton said in helplessness.

"No Renton, stop blaming yourself. As much as you're at fault I am equally responsible." Eureka said.

Eureka was trying to be strong. She had to be strong. But even though she was trying hard, she couldn't.

"But it was my decision to kill all the Corolians and I sent you through the time to give birth to Ao all alone." Renton said. "I failed in everything. I couldn't keep you happy. I really, really don't deserve to be your husband Eureka."

Eureka couldn't handle the pain any longer. After trying to be strong, she finally gave up as tears began dropping down her eyes. But she had to be strong. So she smiled even though she was just crying.

"You know Renton. Before I met you, I was nothing but an empty book with nothing written on it. I knew nothing about humans and anything about how life was. I was nothing more than a lifeless being that did nothing but killed. That was until you came to my life." Eureka said. "You taught me how to smile. You taught me how to cry. You taught me everything."

Renton was still sobbing. He couldn't say anything. But he just kept quiet and listened. Eureka rested her palms on her husband's cheeks and slowly raised them. She then looked into his eyes that held great amounts of grief and regret.

Eureka had heard all in the past about women's rights. How men always leave them broken. How they always use their innocence. How they feel no pain. How men were always called pathetic and shameless. But Eureka was never going to believe that. She realized at that moment, if hardship can break a woman, then regret and realization will always break a man because men are also human beings and their hearts can also be very fragile. If a woman can't make him realize that, then she could be called weak.

Eureka gave a very deep smile as he made Renton look at her eyes. Renton looked at her with eyes that were begging for apology.

"Look at this face Renton. Without you this would have never been possible. You have already given me everything. You gave me a chance to be a real mother, a wife and more than that a human."

"Eureka I…" Renton said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Renton was trying to say something but Eureka put her finger over his lips telling him not to apologize anymore.

She then raised the small bangs that were hanging in front of Renton's forehead which hid a red orb similar to Eureka's. The same orb that marked Renton as a part of the Corolians.

"Renton everything you did was only for the good. You just need to stop taking blame for everything. We promised that no matter what life would throw at us, we would not fall down. You have given me everything to be happy. The only thing that is left is your happiness because I can't be happy when you aren't happy and because I love you Renton."

Renton gasped at what he saw. Eureka then gave a wide smile, a smile that he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't say anything at that moment. He just locked her into his embrace and grazed his lips into Eureka's, his dearest wife. Eureka finally let her pain flow as the couple let the tears that had been torturing them ever since, go as she returned Renton's kiss.

* * *

Nearby up in the hill, a young boy with blue hair and purple eyes about in his mid-teens was looking at the crying couple through the window. In one hand he was holding an orange Ref board and on the other, he was holding a magazine.

"Sigh! So he wasn't a bad father as much as I thought huh!" The boy said.

He then looked at the magazine that was in his hand that had the same picture of Renton and Eureka holding each other's hands and riding the waves together in a ref board. It wrote:

**ray-out**  
Anniversary Edition

THE BOY AND THE GIRL THAT BONDED THE TWO WORLDS TOGETHER

The boy then gave a quite smile to himself. He couldn't believe for once, that his parents were so much known on this land.

"Strange how everything has happened so fast. I was born onto this world, got raised by a stranger, fought for it and erased my whole existence. And yet, I had so much left to be done. I never got to say thank you to grandpa, mom and dad or even Generation Bleur. I never got to say sorry to Naru and most of all, I never got time to talk to Fleur. I never got to tell her how much I loved her." The boy said.

He then looked at the ref board that was on his hand.

"But as a son, I had no time to spare at that time. After all, I was born to break them away from this curse. Now the only thing left is this ref board given by my dad and this bracelet with my name that my mom made." The boy said. "I freed my parents. But in the process, I became a Time Casper, a being that can't stay in one time plane for very long. Or else, he would disappear forever."

However, there was something that caught his attention on the board. There was something very tiny scribbled on the board. As he looked closely, he realized that there was something written on it.

"**Never beg… you earn by winning, or else you won't get anything."**  
From Adrock Thuston to Renton Thruston to Aaron Thurston.

"Heh! Guess he did give me a name after all." The boy said.

Then at that moment, his bracelet began glowing.

"Yeah Yeah I'm almost done. Being forced to travel from time plane to time plane is very frustrating." The boy said.

He then looked at the couple one more time.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. But I must go. I can't stay on this time plane for long or else I may never be able to come back." The boy said as he looked up to the bright shining moon where his parent's names were written on it.

The boy chuckled. Once upon a time, he thought that his father dumped his mother and him and hated him for it. He never realized that his father had to go through the same route when he was a kid.

"I guess it runs in the family." The boy said.

With these words, the boy turned around with a smile and vanished into time.

* * *

Back down at the house. Eureka and Renton pulled back but they didn't look at each other. But instead they closed their eyes and laid their forehead on each other's, touching each other's orb as it began to chime after a very long time ever since they saved the world and fell down to earth.

Eureka realized that Renton was falling asleep.

"I love you Renton." Eureka said.

"Eureka… I love you too." Renton said as his voice began dropping.

With these words Renton fell asleep as he began to fall to the ground but Eureka stopped him from even touching the ground. For a couple of moments, she just held him like that. Then she wiped off his tears and picked him up. She then brought him to their room and settled him on his bed.

Eureka pulled back and looked at his face. He had no traces of pain left on him. He had just let them all go. He was finally no longer in pain. He looked to be at peace.

Eureka smiled and then joined him on the bed. She laid her body near Renton's and laid one of her arm on Renton's chest.

"Good Night Renton." Eureka said.

With these words, she too fell asleep.

That night, the ethereal Eureka appeared again to have one last look at Renton and herself. She just smiled at the couple that was right in front of her. She came to answer one last question Renton had. She didn't want to answer it to Renton directly that's why she faded away.

"You know Renton you asked me how I became so strong. Truth is I am not strong. I chose not to leave that void because MY Renton died while looking for me and I had to give Ao up to the government. I couldn't bear myself to look at all that. So, I never came out. My life was shattered. That is when, I saw that one moment where all of us were together. That very moment that is in another time plane, where we are living as a family. Where our daughter lived and where Ao was together with us. That was enough to help me live in that terrible void. So Renton, please be careful when you are choosing your path and please Eureka, don't leave Renton's side. I know you won't." Eureka said to the two sleeping bodies. "Just take care."

She just looked at the two sleeping bodies for a part of the night. Then she finally left the two sleeping couple alone as her holographic form finally vanished.

That night, a compact drive that was on Renton's table was glowing. It was glowing green and it wrote:

**GOOD NIGHT  
SLEEP TIGHT  
YOUNG LOVERS**

* * *

When you **WISH UPON A STAR**,

**RAISE YOUR HAND** and **SHOUT TO THE TOP**

Shout till the voice reaches the **WORLD'S END GARDEN**

Let the world hear

And **KEEP ON MOVING**

* * *

**Okay, so I know that there may be a lot of questions that were answered in the anime. But like I said above, I wrote this one-shot with much possible ****understanding I had of AO.**

**So guys, before I go I would like to actually say this to you that this one-shot is by far the hardest one-shot I ever did. Just like you guys who may have been frustrated by Astral Ocean, I am also writing this because Eureka 7 is my favorite mecha anime and it was just frustrating to see AO end the way it was ended. It donj't mean it's bad, it's just not Eureka 7. I would have been more less frustrated with it if it had been named Palms of Planets:AO.**

**Finding valid answers for all of the questions that were lingering in Astral Ocean was in fact very frustrating. There have been moments where I had come up with answers to some of the questions but it always got cancelled because of a small detail. As you can see, I also didn't answer a few of the questions. But it's not because I have no answers to that or am lying. It's because I am reserving them for future fictions. Also, I hope my version of Time Travel and everything is understandable and is not confusing.**

**As a note, just like how every episode of Eureka 7 is actually named after a song, I too named it after a song. If you guys noticed it, I named it DAYS which is a song made by FLOW which is the very first opening song of Eureka 7.**

**So how was it guys. This is my first fanfiction on Eureka 7. Please do let me know in the review if it was confusing or not and if you like it or not.**

**Thank you for reading, and I will see you all around.**


End file.
